battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
AIF
Greetings! This is the page for the AIF, which stands for the Alliance of Imperial Fleets, which is open to anyone to join. The AIF is an active navy in RP, and our goal is to become something similar to the AFOH, but without the Hansa restrictions placed by that navy. Divisions There are currently seven divisions in the AIF. 'IKN' Full Name: Imperial Kevin Navy Serving as both a strike force and a defensive force, the IKN focuses primarily on heavy surface units, with smaller numbers of light support craft. The IKN is also one of the forces that formed the AIF, along with the KISDF. Commander of Division: Fleet Admiral David F. Hodston; played by Captain rudder guy Kevin1 Motto: Never say die Officers in Division: *Rear Admiral Rth1131999 *Rear Admiral Zumwalt *Commodore Raymo111 Ships of Division: *IKN Lord Pemberton (Flagship) *IKN Challenger *Iron Fist-class Battleship *IKN Illustrious *IKN Mercury *IKN Majestic *IKN Renown *IKN Intrepid *IKN Repulse *IKN Pegasus *IKN Devastator *IKN F.A.S.T. *IKN F.A.T.Q. *QuHReB *Various Hodston class destroyers *10 Trafalgar-class super carriers *Ewe-11 class submarine. *IKN Dragonseye * IKN Dragonstar * IKN Dragonborn * IKN Dragonlord * IKN Winterfell * IKN King's Landing *17 Invincible class carrier *5 Valdore class carrier *20 Troy class destroyers *IKN Lancer *IKN Javelin *Silent Retribution class SSBN *Pittshaven class SSN *IKN Friendship CVAE-03 (Alliance-class escort carrier) *IKN The Pembertons-class CVN 'KISDF' Full Name: Khoi's Imperial Self Defense Force A task of about 10 surface ships, this force is one of the original forces that formed the AIF. They defend the homeland sometime along with the ECD. They are also the main submarine force, with their large number of I 1 submarines. They also have 46 cm armed cruisers, which are tasked to destroyer other cruisers in battle. They also have many warships built by the Shipyard Force, which includes battleships, destroyers and flying ships. Commander of Division: ''' *Fleet Admiral Khoi Tran '''Flagship: '''Kageryū '''Motto: Watashitachiha, kanōna arayuru shudan o mochiite, saigo no saigomade, watashitachi ga eta subete no mono o ataerudarou. : Translation: '''We will give everything we got, until the very end, using any means possible. '''Officers in Division: *Commodore Natroleon Ships of Divison: KISDF ships These are the modern ships in the force *KISDF Kageryū (flagship) *KISDF Karyū *KISDF Rairyū *KISDF Taihō *KISDF Hiyo *KISDF Jun'yo *KISDF Izumo *KISDF Ibuki *KISDF I-1 1-200 *KISDF Shōron *KISDF Yamamoto *KISDF Amagi *KISDF Koi CVAE-02 (Alliance-class escort carrier) Transferred ship: These ships are transfers from other navies. *KISDF Cuirassier (Transfered from Zanderia) *KISDF Sabre (Transfered from Zanderia) *KISDF Dragoon (Transfered from Zanderia) Shipyard Force ships: These classes were built by the Shipyard Force *KISDF Kamiryū class *KISDF Maru Y class *KISDF Space Yamato *KISDF Emden class KIN relic ships These ships were transferred from the original KIN *KIN Admiral Yamamoto *KIN Kongo *KIN Mogami Maru *KIN Myoko Maru *KIN Mikuma Maru *KIN Activity *KIN Adventure *KIN Abundance 'ECD' Full Name: Enterprise-Conneticut Division. Tasked with command of the Home Fleet, a massive fleet of over 300 ships protecting the AIF Home Islands. The division also provides support for other divisions while on assault. Most of the division consists of cruisers, destroyers, frigates, with some battleships and aircraft carriers. The ECD is the naval division of the Enterprise-Connecticut Forces of America, a government formed after they were cut off from the United States during the Aires Wars. They came across the AIF when searching for supplies and land to settle on. Compared to divsions such as the IKN and KISDF where Imperialism is more common, the ECD is more like their home country, the United States. They are known for their common tactic in battle: missile barrage Commander of Division: '''Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood (Played by USS Enterprise CVN-65) '''Flagship: '''USS Connecticut BB-02 '''Motto: Iunctus nos firmiores Officers in Division: *Commodore Qapta1n *Commodore Anthony Remner (Harmonmj13) * Commodore David "Boony" Langly (Captain Boony Hat) Ships in Division: *Trafalgar-class Super Carrier *All Under Heaven-class Super Carrier *Nimitz-class Super Carrier *Enterprise-class Super Carrier *St Lô-class Escort Carrier *Everest-class Heavy Battleship *Utah-class Battleship *Connecticut-class Battleship *Boston-class Battle Cruiser *Denver-class Aviation Cruiser *Ticonderoga-class Cruiser *Zumwalt-class Destroyer *Farragut-class Destroyer *Allen M. Sumner-class Destroyer *Fletcher-class Destroyer *Desmond Miles-class Frigate *Clemson-class Destroyer Escort *U-Boat *Soryu-class Nuclear Submarine *Sentinel-class Minisub *Blackfish-class Light Recon Ship *Guard-class fortress *Uni Matrix Zero-One-class Mobile Command Center *USS Enterprise CV-6 (Yorktown-class aircraft carrier) returned to USN * 10 Independence-class battleships * 3 Omega-class battleships (Omega, Alpha, Delta) * USS Alliance CVAE-01 (Alliance-class escort carrier) 'AIFTD' Full Name: Alliance of Imperial Fleets Tropical Division The AIFTD is the division formed after Mr. Nutt25 donated his navy to the AIF. Due to its large fleet of around 325 ships AIFTD serves as the Main Attack Fleet (alongside ECD) in the AIF. Within the fleet are numerous Super-Warship classes and the majority of the Flying Ship classes. As the most experienced division the AIFTD has some of the most experienced officers in the AIF, some who commanded the old ISBA during the First War. Commander of division: Fleet Admiral Mr. Nutt25 Flagship: 'AIF Millenium Mk. IV '''Motto: ' nam omnes inter se et pro '''Officers in Division: *Commodore: ilikestuffnthings *Commodore: Sit Kitty City Ships in Division: *Enforcer Class (Super Warship) *Nordic Class (Super Warship) *Eden Class (Super Warship) *Leigon Class (Super Warship) *Leigon II Class (Super Warship) *Bearcat Class (Super Warship) *Maiden Class (Super Warship) *A-1 Class (Super Warship) 2 *Liberty Class (Super Warship) 2 *White Manta Class (Super Warship) 2 *Eye of Skadi Class (Super Warship) 2 *Exodus Class (Super Warship) 2 *Millenium Class (Flying Ship) *Fury Class (Flying Ship) *Assasin Class (Flying Ship) *Phantom Class (Flying Ship) *Battalion Class (Fortress) *Stalker Class (Submarine) *Darkwaters (Submarine) *Hurricane Class (Destroyer) 2 *Iron Lady Class (Destroyer) *Destiny Class (Destroyer) *Destiny Mk. II Class (Destroyer) *Hook Class (Destroyer) *Quantum Class (Battleship) *Iron Fist Class (Battleship) 11 *Firestorm Class (Battleship) 2 *Orion Class (Battleship) 2 *Reborn Class (Battleship) 2 *Eaglesong Class (Battleship) 2 *Iron Fist Mk. II Class (Battleship) 1 *O Fortuna Class (Carrier) *Falcon Class (Carrier) *Yasha Class (Carrier) *Invoker Class (Carrier) *Barnstormer Class (Carrier) 2 *Renewal Class (Fast Battleship/Hybrid) *Rolling Thunder Class (Fast Battleship/Hybrid) 2 *1 Donated or Borrowed Design *2 ISBA Fleet *AIFTD Aloha CVAE-05 (Alliance-class escort carrier) AIFCF Full Name: Alliance of Imperial Fleets Colonial Fleet Tasked with the defense of Panama and its vital canal and other colonies of the AIF. Ideally, it should be a defensive unit with heavy battleships while cruisers and battlecruisers are used for intercepting commerce, battle groups and patrols. Commander of Division: Vice Admiral Ej2333 Flagship: '''AIF Reaper Motto: Non preateribis '''Officers in Division: *Captain Admiral Phoenix Ships in Division: *AIF Reaper *AIF Strasbourg *AIF Valkyrie *AIF Salient *AIF Relentless *AIF Scharnhorst *AIF Gneisnau *AIF Lützow *AIF Derfilinger *AIF Deutschland *AIF Akizuki *AIF Surcouf II *AIF Leviathan *12x Iron fist class ships *AIF Panama CVAE-06 (Alliance-class escort carrier) Reserve forces *AIF Nurenberg *AIF Dauntless *AIF Surcouf I *AIF Kormoran 'ONI' Full Name: Office of Naval Intelligence The Office of Naval Intelligence is the intelligence division of the AIF. They command stealth type vessels and usually help intercept transmissions, listen to enemy chatter, espionage, and sometimes use munipulation to turn the tide of a battle in their favor. Exclusive for admirals and above unless authorized. Commanders of Division: *The ONI Commander ( Played by USS Enterprise CVN-65) *The ONI Ronin ( Played by Khoi Tran ) Flagship: ONIS Los Angeles CCG-10 Motto: Semper vigilans Officers in Division: *Admiral Scoutwulf575 *Admiral Celestial Maelstrom *Rear Admiral Owlfeathers0017 *Operative William Boekhounder (CRG Kevin1) *Group Division Commander Raymo111 Ships in Division: *ONIS Normandy CVN-100 *ONIS Okiniwa CVN-101 *ONIS Los Angeles CCG-10 *ONIS Seattle CCG-11 *ONIS Sacramento CCG-12 *ONIS George S. Patton DDG-500 *ONIS Watchful DDG-501 *ONIS Vigilant DDG-502 *ONIS Eagle's Eye DDG-503 *ONIS Hawk DDG-504 *ONIS Observant DDG-505 *ONIS Calm Before the Storm DDG-506 *ONIS Song of the East DDG-507 *ONIS Foward Unto Dawn DDG-508 *ONIS Aegis Fate DDG-509 *ONIS/KISDF Kagehō class cruisers *ONIS Intelligence CVAE-04 (Alliance-class escort carrier) 'AIFAD' Full Name: 'Alliance of Imperial Fleets Aerospace Division The AIFAD is the aerospace division of the AIF. With total control of all aerospace vessels in the AIF, it is a vital factor as the AIF enters the age of space. C'ommanders of Division: ''' *Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood (USS Enterprise CVN-65) *Fleet Admiral David F. Hodston (Captain rudder guy Kevin1) '''Officers in Divison: Flagship: Motto: '''Spatium, quo finem ultimum. Hi sunt autem navigationes AIFAD. Eorum missio turbinis defendere quaerant quo nemo ante iit fiducia novam vitam '''Ships in Division: *Phantom-class *Assassin-class *Simulacrum-class *Fury-class *Guardian-class *Cosmos-class *Millenium-class *E-200-01-class *E-250-class *Halcyon-class *Paris-class *E-300-class *D-75-class *D-100-class *Marathon-class *Gauntlet *E-205-class *Antares-class *Justice-class *XAW-1799 *Autumn's Leaf-class *Space Kageryu-class *Mile-High-class *Constellation-class Ground Forces While the AIF mainly focuses on naval power, a section of it includes ground forces. They are commonly seen during amphibious assaults and defense from invaders. Each division has a section for ground forces. IMG Full Name: Imperial Marine Guard Division serving: IKN Personnel: 400,000 Vehicles: N-9A battle tank, N-15 heavy tank (Rth's tank), MK-1 Billy Goat class assault platform. Equipment MK-27 combat rifle, PA-12 man portable light artillery, flamethrowers, various medical equipment. The Imperial Marine Guard is the amphibious ground forces tasked with job of invading and holding enemy positions, and serving as a guarding force for the Empire's holdings. They are a well trained group, and are renowned for their use of oversize weapons, including the PA-12. They have fairly advanced tech, but as stated above, their signature is very large handheld weapons. Armor is good against light rounds or armor piercing, and larger standard ammo. They have pioneered the use of four legged walkers in the form of assault platforms. ECMC Full Name: Enterprise-Connecticut Marine Corps Division Serving Under: ECD Personal: 200,000 Weapons: MA5B ICWS Assault Rifle, M392 DMR, M90 CAWS Shotgun, M6D PWDS Magnum Vehicles: '''Leopard 2 MTB, LAV-25 IFV, M12 LRV, Willys MB, B-55 Ultra-Fortress, F4U Corsair The ECD's marine forces are used to attack enemy land bases where ships cannot attack, conduct amphibious assaults, and guard important locations. They are professionally trained and a lot of funding had gone into the ECMC. That allowed the development of state-of-the-art technology for their weapons. Though they do wear ballistic armor, it cannot withstand many hits before the user is vulnerable. Many are currently deployed in Panama, ISBA, and the Home Islands. KISDAM '''Full name: Khoi's Imperial Self-Defence Army Marines Division serving: KISDF Personal: 250,000 Weapons BFG 9000, Numerous rifles, machine and Gatling guns and Katanas Vehicles Various amphibious vehicles, small tanks, J7W Shinden, Ki-200 Kikka, Horten jet bomber The KISDAM is a group of trained marines. While trained to defend the homeland should it come under attack, they also specialise in amphibious assaults. They can be distinguished from others by the fact they carry katanas. They are trained not just in shooting the enemy at distance, but also in close combat, through learning martial arts. They also command many giant jet bombers armed with Grand Slam earthquake bombs. 'SOEG' Full name: Special Operations and Espionage Group Personel: 30,000 8000-ONI 5000-KISDF 5000- IKN 5000- AIFTD 7000-AIFPD Weapons: FN SCAR, UMP-45, M82 BARRET, SIG SAUER P226, HK 416, HK USP, KIMBER, MP-5 Standard Gear: '''Armoured vests(capable of stopping 5.56x45mm amunition), A damascus steel dagger, Night vision goggles, Gas Masks, Helmets capable of stopping 5.56mm bullets, Survival gear, etc. '''Ground Vehicles: Leopard 2, BMP-2, M3 Bradley Air support: F-22 raptor, Eurofighter Typhoon, Mil-28 Attack helicopter, Stealth Blackhawk helicopter. The SOEG is the special forces of the AIF. It is tasked with executing operations of extreme value when regular soldiers are not enough. Theyre training is even more challenging than S.A.S, SPETZNAZ and DEVGRU. Most of the personel work for ONI but each division has their own group of S.O.E.G. They are also highly skilled in espionage work. Some of theyre recent operations include: -The scuttling at Willemshaven where they over powered the crew and scuttled more than 20 ships -Espionage work at Armadia 'Enrolling' Applications are posted in the comments in this format: ---- <# of ships> ---- 'Rules' The AIF hasn't established many rules yet, but here are a few basic ones; 1.Try to be a fairly regular visitor or contributor. 2.Keep your ships in their own category, no battleships in the cruiser section etc. 3.No damaging edits please. 4.Please put ship names in italics. (Double apostrophe at each end of word) 5.-applies for ONI only- Given the price of stealth technology, we would like only cruiser-smaller ships 6.Taking of a territory/navy by the AIF must be approved by all three fleet admirals 7.Any approach by AIF forces on the territory of a powerful enemy must be approved by at least two fleet admirals. ---- 'Identification/Naval Prefixes' We don't have any universal identification, but any user that is joining may use any of six prefixes depending on what division they join; IKN for the IKN Division KISDF for the KISDF Division USS/ECD for the ECD Division ISBA/AIFTD for the AIFTD Division AIFPD for the AIFPD Division ONIS for ONI If you do not wish to join a division, we advise you to use the AIFS prefix, that allows us to easily identify our ships from other ones. ---- 'Pacts/Alliances' Our alliances currently are with; *AFOH *ISBA Navy *Israeli Navy *Zanderian Empire *AF: Armada of Freedom *Dragonfire Privateering League *United Aerospace Command *United States Navy *Confederacy of Independent States Naval Forces *Chilean Empire *New Arcadian Republic ---- We have non aggression pacts with; *Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet ---- Enemies: *Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet *Federation Remnant Forces ---- Ships Here is the AIF's fleet of warships. 'Super warships' Hahahaimage.jpg|The Exodus a ship imported from the ISBA is a hybrid super-warship that can take down multiple ships effeciently DEFimage.jpg|A defense platform to defend AIF Waters. Trolololimage.jpg|''AIF Bearcat'' is another of the Super-Warships designed by Mr. Nutt. It is the succesor to the aging Exodus class and is Nuttt's flagship. imagelol.jpg|''AIF Maiden'', another Super-Warship employed in large fleets they are capable of Destroying small landmasses Space Battleship Yamato II.jpg|Flagship of the ION, it is classified as a 'light battleship' the role for chasing down battle cruisers and lighter ships alike, not designed to fight other battleships (if only there wasn't a block limint and larger and prettier guns) it was the result of experiences of at least 7 tries at the one from the anime. The ION's first 'modern' Battleship Imagehdhkjdx.jpg|''AIF Parabola'', Nutt's new flagship. The Parabola (Sea Green Camo) is a State-of-Art Super Warship that is a foe not to be taken lightly with an extensive armnent. The Parabola class has it's similarities to the Type 99's Imagehui.jpg|''AIF Eden'', a variant of the Nordic (Parabola) Class. It sacrifices firepower and aircraft for added toughness and durability. The Eden and Nordic classes accompany eachother into battle. Jmimage.jpg|AIF Shadow Blade is a Support Super-Warship, it accompanies stronger super-warships providing cover fire and air-support. It is a econommically friendly design able to be mass-produced imageskadi.jpg|The AIF Eye of Skadi is a Massive Super-Warship, extereme firepower and toughness coupled with max speed make this a deadly foe. However this class is expensive to produce and turning is very sluggish making it easy to outmanuever. Jihnimage.jpg|The AIF Leigon is a smaller version of the Eye of Skadi (EOS) class. The loss of speed and firepower makes up in the fact that this thing can actually turn better! Imagesjsns.jpg|AIF Leigon II, stronger and faster while maintaining the manuevarability of the original Imagedmjijif.jpg|The technological succesor to the Nordic Class, the Enforcer (a custom model, flagship of Nutt displayed) has increased firepower and speed, it also has more toughness than it's Nordic Predecessors AIFRedemption.jpg|AIF Redemption. A swift lower-level super-warship. Commodore KazutoHasegawa's Flagship. I'm.jpg|IKN Zhukov, the latest version with 68,316.4 OSIRIS-J.jpg|AIF Osiris-J. ilikestuffnthings flagship Relentless kkk.jpg|The flagship of ej2333s vanilla fleet. It has a toughness of 6100-6200+. With wing turrets, it can have a maximum of 18-20 46cm guns. Even though its quite heavy, it is incredibly fast at 194.5 knots with the ability to intercept even fast and agile destroyers and cruisers. Reaper-Arctic.jpg|The current flagship of ej2333. The reaper(Vanilla) has a toughness of 7300+ and an armament of 25 46cm guns. Despite its heavy armor and weaponry, it can go at an agile speed of 194.4 knots. First Emperor.jpeg|the largest non fortress surface ship fielded by the AIF, the IKN First Emperor is a massive vessel rivaling heavy flying ships and superfortresses in size. Named after the founding emperor of the Empire of Kevin (Kevin Norris I), it is 2.6 km long, and over has 1 million toughness. They are designed to dominate all surface battles, and bring enough firepower to destroy entire fleets of battleships singlehandedly. AIFTD BB.jpg|The AIFTD BB-157 Cattiria, a 6.4k toughness super warship. Sit Kitty Citty's flagship AIF HMS BARKER.jpg|The AIF HMS Barker, a super barge with about 5.4k toughness, but acts like it has 6k, full Anti Battle/Carrier Ship. 'Battleships' AIF challenger.jpeg|The IKN challenger, former IKN flagship and one of its strongest vanilla battleships. She is very large, and comparable to the Imdomptable of AFOH. AIF iron fist.jpeg|''IKN Iron Fist'' is a large dreadnought modeled partly on HMS Agincourt and also on the smaller IKN Renown class battleship. She is the lead ship of a class of at Least seven vessels, with at least seven more being built, for a total of fourteen ships planned or in service. This makes the Iron Fist class the most common class of capitol ship in IKN service, and serves as the backbone of the fleet. 220px-IMG_0110.png|The IKN Shredder, A Heavily Modified Yamato, Part of the AIF. Can Reach Speeds of 106 knots, And carries Four 46cm guns, In addition to plenty of smaller guns. AIF majestic.jpeg|''IKN Majestic'' is a small battleship, but is useful for lesser work. She resembles a smaller Iron Fist. AIF renown.jpeg|The Renown, very close to Majestic in layout. AIF Intrepid.jpeg|''IKN Intrepid'' is an older ship (possibly the oldest capital ship in service) but is still considered an effective unit. Her only shortcoming is limited firepower of her 16inch main battery, relative to her toughness. She is also of some sentimental value to Crg Kevin1. PredreadnoughtKongo.jpg|The oldest warship in my force and a relic from the original KIN, the Kongo is a pre dreadnought battleships. Weak armour and slow, but has hard hitting firepower. IMG 1152.PNG|Newly constructed IJN Yamato replica, 1945 config.(free to copy.) IMG_1154.PNG|MP version of replica yamato, with more firepower and speed than the first.(also free to copy with permission from DevinIV1, who made a ship similar to it, and I hansaified it(although I saw when I was looking for plans on other ships, I saw many non-BSC people also make them, so permission is not required, but recommended.).) AIF resolute.jpeg|''An old IKN pre dreadnought, the Resolute is useful as a ceremonial and training vessel. She is a contemporary of the KIN Kongo. Valiant+.jpg|The AIF valiant+: an upgraded version of the original valiant. Quite a small ship(compared to other battleships) but still heavily armed for its size. Spectre-class Battleship.jpg|The Spectre-class is a light battleship with a respectable armament and decent armor. It is, however, rather slow. IMG 1369.JPG|The IKN Unfaltering BB-07 may be slower then other battleships, but it can put up a fight. PKM.jpeg|Currently the longest original BSC ship in the AIF arsenal, the PKM Long Battleship is built for combat readiness. Armed with several deadly 46cm and 40cm guns, as well as Mk.45s and high speed, PKM will serve you well. Dauntless01.jpg|The final upgraded version of the Valiant. It now has 10 64cm triple guns. Double the original armament of 5 64cm triple guns. Relentless.jpg|A heavy battleship by ej2333. It has a toughness of 5100+ and its maximum armament is 12 46 cm triple turrets, so 36 shells. It is also very fast, with a top speed of 194.5 knots. Imagegggghhg.jpg|AIF''Luminous'' is a Iron Fist Class Battleship. It packs a strong punch and can wisthand multiple hits. (Credit to Captian Rudder Guy Kevin) Simage.jpg|The AIF Quantum is a Heavy Battleship built on an Iron Fist Hull, it is durable and well armed. IKN Leviathan I-60.jpg|Royal Oak, Flagship of my battleship divisions Mjolnir.jpg|AIF Mjolnir. Named after the Hammer of Thor, this battleship is capable of holding its own against the Yamato IMG 1344.JPG|The USS Connecticut BB-02 is the lead ship of 5. Currently serving as the ECD Flagship. IMG 1405.JPG|The Utah-class battleship is a guided missile variant of the Connecticut-class. A "VLS" is installed at the front of the ship along with Harpoon missile systems. SOJ.jpg|Spirit of Justice Class Light Battleship Itjekjfksbfifhriimage.jpg|TBa Scharnhorst01.jpg|An upgraded version of the Gneisnau, renamed Scharnhorst. It has a speed of 194.5 knots and has a toughness of 4000. It's armament is composed of 8 46cm triple turrets and some MK 45s. It also has many Type 96s. Hnuimage.jpg|The AIF Iron Fist Mk. II, it has numerous improvements including new missile capabilities strengthening the ship. Imagetifjfirjdsjdodurltidixidudifufjfifhc.jpeg|A ceremonial battleship with not much toughness and speed, it can still fight if it needs too IMG_1486.JPG|The USS Everest BB-100 after her overhaul. The lead ship of 7, each vessel in the class is named after the tallest mountain in each continent. It has over 5,300 toughness, 11 46cm guns, and 35 fighter planes. IKN AllianceV1.jpeg|The newest battleship class for the IKN, Alliance introduces the raised edge concept in non superwarships for the IKN. AIFKelvin.jpg|AIFTD Kelvin. Relentless mk2.jpg|An upgraded version of the Relentless. It still retains its speed of 194.5 knots but it has a much better toughness of almost 6000. It can now fit a maximum of 14-16 46cm guns. IMG 0619.PNG|A German Warship taken over by the AIF when the CGF was under control of germany. When we pulled back, we took 4 of these with us. They have are armed with 38mm guns and 64 missiles. Imagefjklfja;fja;lfjljsfl.png IMG_0568.PNG|IKN Dragonseye fighting a chinese battleship IKN lancer.jpeg|''IKN Lancer'', a modern battleship that represents a change in tactical and strategic doctrine in the IKN from an almost purely gun based role, to a combined gun and missile doctrine. The Lancer, and her half sister Javelin, are the first new warships to feature this change. The Lancer has 7 53cm gun turrets, 2 SSN-12 heavy anti ship missiles, 2 quad 356mm gun turrets, and 64 VLS missiles, along with many AA guns and lighter weapons. IKN javelin.jpeg|The IKN Javelin is the half sister to the Lancer, and focuses more on missiles than guns. She trades a 53 cm turret for a pair of MCM silos, and carries an extra pair of SSN-12s. Endymion.jpeg|The IKN Endymion is a heavy surface combatant designed for massive gun firepower. She is the most powerful surface ship in the IKN, but suffers from poor speed and maneuverability. Pemberton v2.jpeg|David Hodston's new flagship, the IKN Lord Pemberton. A massive battleship with a large number of 53cm guns, she is a well armed and armored vessel worthy of her namesake. Independence class BB.JPG|''Independence''-class battleships are designed off the Iowa-class but with heavy upgrades. 10 in commission IMG 0908.png|A raised and refitted Iron Fist variant, the IKN Right Back at You is a relic from pre AIF times. Deemed too slow by for front line service, she serves as a training and defense vessel for cadets at the Naval Academy. BB-1.jpg|TBA Hansahypyerion.jpeg|A powerful hansa warship, built for frontline service. IKN Revenge.jpeg|The Revenge is the first Gen II hansa warship in the IKN, and boasts broader beam and greater toughness compared to ships like Hyperion. Also fast at 194.4 knots. Thunder Child.jpeg|The Thunder Child class battleship is a vessel designed to fill a requirement for a ship fast enough to keep up with the fleet, and carry 204cm guns. Capable of 190 knots and boasting 3 204cm turrets and 8 MCM silos, she packs quite the punch. 'Battlecruisers' AIF repulse.jpeg|the'' IKN Repulse'' is a small but fast battlecruiser of the AIF, and one of the fleets fastest ships. She is the lead ship of her class, which numbers at least two in the AIF, with her and a sister being built. There is also word that a third sister is under construction for the AFOH. AIF mercury.jpeg|''IKN Mercury'' is a powerful level 6 battlecruiser. Shōronrebuild.jpg|The Shōron is a powerful super cruiser, and is the half sister of the IKN Mercury. Valiant02.jpg|A fast battleship/ battlecruiser of the AIF with a maximum speed of 194.4 knots and armed with 5 64 cm guns and many more minor armaments. AIF lusty.jpeg|The IKN Illustrious is a large and fast battlecruiser in IKN service. She tops out at 194.5 knots, however takes longer to reach that speed than Repulse does. Revenant II-class Battlecruiser.jpg|The Revenant II-class is a large, heavily armed battlecruiser of a somewhat unconventional design, intended primarily for long range engagements. It carries five 46cm guns, four 40cm triple guns, Harpoon anti-ship missiles, and numerous Mk.45s, along with six rocket launchers and a battery of oxygen torpedoes to keep enemies at a distance. It is fast moving, but accelerates fairly slowly. Lützow.jpg|A small but fast battlecruiser. It can go 194.5 knots and is armed with 3 64 cm triple guns and 2 triple 35.6 cm guns and many more 36cm guns. It is based on the real life ship, SMS Dirfilinger. Top speed:194.4 Hindenburg01.jpg|A sister ship of the Dirfilinger. It is a more heavily armed and protected variant with 6 64cm triple guns. It is also very fast at 194.5 knots top speed. Gneisnau00.jpg|A fast battleship based on the WW2 Battleship/Battlecruiser, Gneisnau. It is armed with 8 46 cm guns, 2 MK 45s 18-20 Type 96s and goes at 194.5 knots. It is more of a battlecruiser due to its toughness of. 2800 IMG 1349.JPG|The Boston-class battlecruiser was created to keep up with destroyers and frigates, allowing it to lead hit-and-run attacks. Although they do not carry any missile systems, they carry a formidable AA defense to make up for it. IMG 1409.JPG|The USS Denver CX-01 is an experimental aviation cruiser. It is currently on its third trial run at the ISBA islands. ONIS Los Angeles CCG-10.jpg|The Los-Angeles-class battlecruiser is a 3 ship class. It is made for ONI with special stealth coating which makes it nearly undetectable on radar. When at speeds below 25%, a prototype electric engine kicks in making it nearly silent, but it only lasts for 2 hours before needing a 24 hour recharge. Trill point.jpeg|The Trill Point class battlecruiser is possibly one of the last examples of a pure gun warship to be built by the IKN. Built with no secondary armament whatsoever, she is about as pure dreadnought in armament as is possible. She is also as fast as the Illustrious class. Hms chimaera.jpeg|A smaller battlecruiser than most, the Chimaera class is a light battlecruiser that might also fit in the KISDF cruiser rating. Despite her light gun armament, the Chimaera packs quite the punch with her 96 missile tubes. 'Carriers' Taiho.jpeg|The largest carrier in the KISDF yet, the Taihō is a fleet carrier with the capacity for 60 aircraft. Currently waiting to get more though. 640px-IMG_0112.png|The IKN Gunner-Class Carrier A Modified Shinano with heavy offensive Capabilities, Currently Only Carries 11 PLaines. AIF Victorious.jpeg|The IKN Victorious is a level 6 attack carrier with a moderate air wing of 40 planes. She was built to replace the aged IKN Eagle. Imageanjxkskinkjnds.jpg|The Yasha Class Carrier suprasses the Taiho in air wing, with apporximately 130-140 aircraft. Uhb iexdimage.jpg|The AIF's first Supercarrier the 'Invoker'' has an ariwing of around 400 aircraft toppng speeds of 180. Aptly named for Invoking death on those who dare battle it. AIF_Apollo.jpg|AIF Apollo. A fast recon/carrier that has considerable AA capacities along side several planes. Eaglefyre.jpg|AIF Eaglefyre. A small carrier built with the intention of reconnaissance Sac.jpg|ONIS SAC IMG 1382.JPG|An escort carrier designed to patrol shallow waters and act as the flagship for submarine hunting groups. IMG 1414.JPG|The Nimitz-class carrier is based off of the Enterprise-class with a larger size overall. All 10 of the class currently serve in the ECD Home Fleet. NORMANDY CLASS CARRIER.jpg|ONI's Normandy-class stealth carrier. Only two are in service due to prices of stealth coating. Mogamimaru.jpg|One of the old MAC, the Mogami Maru class is used for convoy protection, troop transportation and for delivering tanks and other goods. Activity.jpg|A more modern MAC, but still an old ship,the Activity class transports aircraft, oil and midget submarines. USS All Under Heaven.jpg|The 10 All Under Heaven-class super carriers of the ECD is a great advance in carrier warfare. With the largest air complement to date, they serve in ECD battle groups alongside battleships such as the USS Connecticut and Utah. IMG_1478.JPG|After the addition of some new weapon systems, the ECD's Enterprise-class carriers are now better then ever. Trafalgarside.jpg|The Trafalgar-class super carrier is a class of 20 carriers. 10 for the IKN and 10 for the ECD. It is the largest carrier for the ECD, designed to be in the heart of the fleer. The ECD's 10 are currently in their own battlegroups. Tjfigurnryokpkppjbfswaffehjujvyfhyimage.jpg|with 453 aircraft of various sizes, it was designed with a large amount of aircraft for attack and defence, but sacrifices guns for aircraft, speed, and armor. The CV-415 CAT.jpg|The CV-415 CAT (Cattra Class Carrier) with 3000 toughness and about 12 or 12-14 aircraft, it's currently active patrolling ISBA waters KISDFYamamoto.jpg|A brand new carrier for the KISDF, the Yamamoto is the largest carrier in the KISDF. He incorporates lessons learned from the Karyū. She is the third warship in the KISDF force to bear that name. IMG_0515.PNG|the IKN Valdore, newest and most advanced carrier in the IKN. can carry up to 100 planes USS Enterprise CV6.jpg|USS Enterprise CV-6, the legendary Yorktown-class carrier from World War II, was rebuilt and brought into service to temporarily act as an ECD escort carrier until a replacement is complete. Enterprise 2.0.jpg|The new and improved Enterprise-class super carrier, with now fighter jets and missile systems, it is a deadly foe to fight DB34B844-5280-4281-B761-7F3D390DAA3C.JPG|The IKN The Pembertons is the newest carrier in the IKN and named after the members of the Pemberton family who served in the past. 9 in commission. Alliance CVAE-01.JPG|The first of a new type of carriers for all six AIF surface fleets, the USS Alliance (CVAE-01) is the newest escort carrier to help show the alliance's strength. Khoifish CVAE-02.JPG|KISDF Khoifish (CVAE-02), second ship in the Alliance-class. Friendship CVAE-03.JPG|IKN Friendship (CVAE-03), third ship in the Alliance-class. Intelligence CVAE-04.JPG|ONIS Intelligence (CVAE-04), fourth ship in the Alliance-class. Image2.png|U.S.S. Mackenzie ECD. A small Battleship Carrier Hybrid used for light operations. Is Easily distinguished from other carriers because of the location of its Island structure. AIFTD Aloha CVAE-05.JPG|AIFTD Aloha (CVAE-05), fifth ship in the Alliance-class. GrafHindenburgV2.jpg|The Graf Zeppelin is a large support carrier in operation. She is used for a number of secondary roles. CVN-128.ikn.jpeg|The Indefiable class supercarrier is the IKN's largest and most powerful fleet carrier. Carrying an air wing of 204 aircraft, she is exceptionally powerful. There are 20 ships planned for the IKN, with more possibly built if the ECD wants some. 150 knots+ speed. 'Cruisers' Endevour.jpg|The Endevour was the first of currently 11 modern cruisers armed with 4 46 cm turrets, firepower that is found mostly on battleships. She also has high speeds of 194.5 knots and a good torpedo armament. They are used for coastal defence, and the lead ship is now a museum. Kageryugold.jpg|Like the'' Endevour'', the Kageryū has 4 46 cm turret, good torpedo armament, high speeds all in a cruiser size warship. Currently the flagship of Khoi Tran. AIF Pegasus.jpeg|''IKN Pegasus'' is a large guided missile cruiser, that doesn't have any real missiles. A potent ship nonetheless with her 46cm guns though. Deutschland .jpg|(Vanilla ship)It is based on the real life heavy cruiser, Deutschland. Its armed with 8 mk45 guns and 2 64 cm turrets and another's triple 40 cm guns.. It can go at 194➕ knots. AIF defiant.jpeg|''IKN Defiant'', a small and feisty light cruiser that packs 2 38 quads on a 34,000 ton 194.4 knot hull. AIF Walter.jpeg|The IKN Defiant's older half sister, IKN Jefferies is a tiny light cruiser that is, well, light. She caries only 305mm+ guns, is lightly armored, and can capsize if steered wrong. Umbra-class Light Cruiser.jpg|The Umbra-class light cruiser is a fast, maneuverable level 6 ship with a moderate armament , including three 40cm triple guns and four triple torpedo tubes. Radiance-class Heavy Cruiser.jpg|The Radiance-class is a heavy cruiser designed to deliver powerful torpedo attacks and provide anti-air cover, a job which it does quite well at thanks to its oxygen torpedoes, Mk.45s, and AA battery. Although not the heaviest weaponry, its 40cm triple guns give the Radiance-class a decent amount of firepower in its primary battery. AIF reliant.jpeg|The Reliant class heavy cruiser is a small and relatively lightly armed type, that relies heavily on torpedoes to sink large warships. Seen here alongside an older version of the Endeavour. imageuhbg.jpg|The AIF Sange, it is a ISAF-UR Era cruiser, it is lightly armored and protects small convoys of transport ships or battleships SCS Night.jpg|ONI SCS featuring remote controlled capabilities and night combat. IMG 1404.jpg|The Ticonderoga-class guided missile cruiser. The only cruiser in the ECD, it proves to be a reliable ship with its 36 quad gun. AIFTDSphinx.jpg|A Sphinx Class Light Cruiser KISDFHoshidzukiyo.jpg|Built generously by the ECD for the KISDF, the Hoshidzukiyo is a cruiser who sacrifices one 46 cm turret for better AAA defence. Admiral Graf Spree..jpg|An upgraded version of the Deutschland with a speed of 194.5 knots, a toughness of 2260+ and is armed with 40 cm guns and 46 cm guns. Kagehō.jpg|The Kagehō was built to replace the Endevour class. They are armed with just 3 46 cm gun turrets, but all facing forward. She has a great AAA defence. She also employs limited stealth protection through her coating. Www.jpg.com.jpg|The IKN Voodoo, aviation cruiser in Article camo IMG_1860.JPG|Nereus, a cruiser donated from Israel IMG_1859.JPG|Typhon, sister to Nereus Izumocruiser.jpg|One of the cruiser hybrids of the KISDF, the Izumo carries light main guns, but a large air group. Karyūrebuild.jpg|Originally a Kageryū class cruiser,the Karyū was converted into a cruiser hybrid. She carries 16 planes, as well as 3 mighty 46 cm turrets, along with a heavy AAA defence. AdmiralYamamotoV3.jpg|The oldest cruiser in the AIF, the Admiral Yamamoto was the prototype for later KISDF cruisers. She is used for ceremonies and reviews, with occasional convoy duties. Togocamo.jpg|Named after a famous admiral, the Admiral Togo is the most heavily armed KIN cruisers still in active service in the KISDF. Like the Admiral Yamamoto , she is used for convoy escorts and training new recruits. Tirpitzcamo.jpg|Half brother of Admiral Yamamoto, Admiral Von Tirpitz was converted into an AAA cruiser. He is used for training duties and to provide AAA support for bombardment fleets. Coronet city.jpeg|A light guided missile cruiser named for the Empire of Kevin's Capitol, the Coronet class is a small nimble vessel. With an armament of 28cm guns, the class is light on firepower, but packs a considerable missile and torpedo armament as well. Built for commerce raiding/protection, screening the fleet, and independent scouting, it is a versatile vessel. Shown here next to a Lord Pemberton class battleship. Falcon cruiser.jpeg|The IKN Falcon is a light AA cruiser built to provide the battlefleet with an effective outer AA screen. To save time and cost, the class uses the same hull and superstructure as the Coronet, but has a radically different armament layout. KISDF thingy.jpeg|A gift from admiral Hodston, the KISDF Hayabusa is a modified Falcon class cruiser. Built to a more "KISDF style", she packs a heavier punch and greater speed than her IKN counterpart. ErsatzRaiderV2.jpg|The Ersatz Raider is a powerful vintage era cruiser modernised to similar to the Kageryū. She has similar guns and armour, though she is not as fast. Samuraimissile.jpg|The Toryū is a modernised Kageryū class cruiser with a VSL patch, Sea Dart Launchers and extra AA guns in place of the rear turrets. Nightcruiser.jpg|The Ersatz X is the sister of Ersatz Raider. She has a helicopter pad at the rear and is in night camouflage for operations in Tenelapis/ 'Destroyers' Nuimage.jpg|The Destiny Class Missile Cruisers are employed in numbers accompanying Carriers, Battleships, and Super-Warships. They provide air cover and extra firepower when needed. AIF Hodston.jpeg|The IKN's first guided missile destroyer (like Pegasus the missiles are fake) IKN Hodston is a fast and hard hitting destroyer. She is capable of 194.8 knots, a speed only matched by the F.A.T.Q. and non combat vessels. This class will be deployed in large numbers to escort the main battlefleet. IMG 1391.JPG|The Zumwalt-class destroyer is the most successful and most common destroyer in the ECD. With over one hundred being projected, it is well known for its role defending from the Atarashimono Navy. IMG 1399.JPG|Based off of the UMG's Quick Silver Escort, the Farragut-class is less common then the Zumwalt, but can carry two helicopters in hangers below. The only thing it lacks is an AA defense and missile system. ONIS George S. Patton.jpg|The George S. Patton-class is a guided missile destroyer for ONI. Covered in stealth coating, it is nearly invisible by radar. Like the Los-Angeles-class, it carries an near silent electric engine that can be used under 25% engine power for two hours, but recharge time is about 24 hours. IMG_1430.JPG|The Allen M. Sumner is an improved variant of the Zumwalt-class. It has a longer hull, larger hanger to store recon planes, vulcan cannons, and improved ASW. They intend to enter newer battle groups as the ECD grows. IMG_2092.JPG|the troy class destroyer is the newest and one of the more advanced classes of destroyer imagehnbnhb.jpg|The AIF Destiny Mk. II, is the second ship in the Destiny class. Now with over 100 SAMs and 80 Ship Destroying Missiles coupled with 16 Railgns makes the most powerful ship destroyer in the AIF Fleet. IMG_1470.JPG|The Fletcher-class destroyers of the ECD were upgraded and rebuild to fit in modern service. There is an ASW variant with multiple Hedgehogs. AIF CAMOZON DESTROYER .jpg|The AIF Camazon class destroyer. She holds decent fire power and handling. Normally used for scouting. Help you I can.jpeg|The Dagobah class Destroyer is the IKN's new general purpose destroyer. They are armed with missiles, guns, torpedoes, and a heavy ASW armament. Enterprise 2.0.jpg|The Halsey-class destroyer is a new destroyer in the ECD. Armed with multiple missiles, AA, a helicopter pad, and ASW, it is best escorting fleets Silri.jpeg|The Batch 2 Dagobah class destroyer, also known as the Dathomir class, is an improved version of the Dagobah. They feature more powerful guns, and extra missiles in the form of 2 SSN-12s, while retaining the same speed as the Batch 1. 'Fast Boats, Frigates, Corvettes, and LCS' FATQ.jpeg|the Fast Attack Torpedo Quintemaran or FATQ, is an experimental fastboat capable of 195.0 knots. Whilst highly maneuverable, she is rather fragile, and can't take many hits. AbyssalDdjsjsm.jpg Imageexor.jpg Aeaimage.jpg|Hook Class Destroyers are fast and deadly. They usually escort small convoys and merchant vessels. Nbnhhimage.jpg|The AIF Prowler is a light scout, and espionage vessel. Using Radar Disperrsion Coating (RDC) it is able to sneak in ahead of a main fleet to scout the enemy. It was built specifically for the ONI division. IMG 1353.JPG|The Clemson-class destroyer escort. Used for escorting CVE's and convoys, it is very weak and can't put up much of a fight. IMG 1356.JPG|The Blackfish-class Light Recon Ship. Used by both the ECD and ONI, it can support two recon planes and a small spec ops team for a week. Used for spotting enemy ship ahead of the main fleet, it only has camoflauge and the radar signature of a fishing boat. IMG 1400.JPG|The Desmond Miles-class guided missile frigate is the most common ship in the ECD. With a hanger for up to 3 recon planes and a fast speed for one engine, it is effective in large numbers. IMG_2095.JPG|IKN Theseus F-301 IMG_1094.JPG|IKN Churchill, 1st of a large class of gunboats Firespray.jpeg|An extremely fast missile boat, the Firespray class is designed for mass production and swarm tactics. They pack a heavy punch with their large missile battery, supported by guns and torpedoes. 195.3 knots. 'Submarines' Leviathan01.jpg|A hybrid aircraft carrier-submarine. It can carry up to 32 aircraft and is armed with 1 40 cm gun and a few MK 45s. Sentry-class Ultralight Attack Submarine.jpg|The Sentry-class is an extremely small vessel classified as an "ultralight attack submarine". As its classification implies, it is essentially a tiny version of a conventional attack submarine, specializing in stealth attacks and reconnaissance. Orca-class Fast Attack Submarine.jpg|The Orca-class fast attack submarine is a vessel designed to make fast, hard-hitting attacks against enemy vessels with its frontal torpedo armament. Its turning ability, however, is rather poor. I1sub.jpg|The I 1 is a fast submarine. It has poor turning, but high speeds and 10 torpedoes. A laggy battle with it and Iron Fist started the relationship with the KISDF and IKN, and planted the roots for the AIF. AIF Ewe-11.jpeg|The IKN sub Ewe-11 is the fastest submarine used by the division, and uses lessons learnt in a design exchange with the KISDF. It still places maneuverability over speed, showing the IKN's differing priority from KISDF design. The most famous sub in the class is the Ewe-29, known for her pivotal role in destroying a Prometheus base. Surcouf64cm.jpg|A submarine based on the WW2 submarine, surcouf. It has good toughness for a submarine at 1400. It is also armed with 2 64 cm triple guns and 1 40 cm gun, not to mention torpedoes. ImageMBSILSNT.jpg|AIF Thanos. An upgraded store bought submarine with six extra torpedo tubes Imagehhnu.jpg|The AIF Stalker is a ICBM Submarine. Employed in battle groups they help provide support to surface ships. Sentinel-class ECD.jpg|The Sentinel-class minisub is an easy and cheap submarine to produce. The max crew is 7 which allows it to be built in large numbers. Cole's sub.jpg|Fleet Admiral Preston J. Cole's personal submarine. With extra torpedo tubes, phalanxes, and stealth coating, it allows him to travel to classified locations such as the ECD Mobile Command Center. Under water cruiserII.jpg|A ship loosely based on the WW2 submarine surcouf. It has good toughness for a submarine with 1700 toughness. It is also well armed for a sub with 2 triple 46 cm guns and 2 triple 40 cm guns. Silent retribution.jpeg|An SSBN the size of the IKN Challenger, the IKN Silent Retribution is a very powerful vessel. She packs 30 MCM silos and 10 torpedo tubes, giving her enough firepower to sink a small fleet alone, or destroy multiple cities. A few will be stationed with nuclear warheads for nuclear deterrence, however most will carry conventional explosives for better flexibility of use. Due to their large size, they aren't very fast or maneuverable, and are very vulnerable to enemy attack subs. 688 Pittshaven.jpeg|The Pittshaven class SSN is the successor to the Ewe-11 class attack sub. They are larger, easier to maneuver, and pack much more firepower, however they are slower than their smaller brethren. They carry 20 torpedo tubes along with 32 cruise missiles in a VLS cell forward, and have a top speed of roughly 80 knots. Because of their slower speed, the Pitsshaven class will only supplement, and not replace, the faster Ewe-11 class sub. 'Miscellaneous Vessels' AIF Demeter.jpeg|The AIF Demeter is a large fleet oiler used for replenishing AIF warships, and can carry enough fuel oil to refuel even the mighty AIF Stryker One. She also caries non liquid supplies in her cargo holds, however she is not rated to carry ammunition. AIF Kobyashi Maru.jpeg|The IKN Kobyashi Maru is a heavy lifting salvage vessel developed by the IKN to raise sunken warships. She can raise any vessel less than 700m long and 100m wide, and then float off the salvaged hull by submerging her aft section. Her name is a reference to Star Trek, specifically the Kobyashi Maru Test, a training simulation that is a no win scenario beat by Kirk. Mobile dock .jpg|A mobile dock where ships of the AIF and its allies can repair their ships. It can accommodate ships up to 15 blocks wide and ships longer than 500m Aquilla-class fortress.jpg|Aquilla-class fortress Imageudktidjtodjskf.jpeg|A new land tank, it has a few features that no other tank has(Unfortunately, it is not amphibious.). ArmstrongCRB.jpg|The Armstrong Class Recovery Barge. With a length of 2840m, it is capable of transporting large chunks of ships to their destination. BattleGroupε.jpg|Battle Group Epsilon IMG 1397.JPG|The ECD Mobile Command Center. Usually, protected by six destroyers and a few aircraft from it. It is where the ECD's top commanders meet to discuss important matters. IMG 1415.JPG|The Hopeful-class hopsital ship has state-of-the-art medical technology, helping reduce the amount of deaths on the battlefield. Like many of her kind, she is unarmed and marked with the red cross. IMG_1421.JPG|The Guard-class mobile defense fortress is commonly used to defend key locations for the AIF. It has a top speed of 45 knots and a very good turning rate. AIDFTDicarus.jpg|An Icarus Class Torpedo Boat. 105 Torpedo Tube A's, 4 Torpedo Tube B's, 2 Oxygen Torpedo Launchers and 6 Underwater Torpedoee IMG_0465.JPG|Landing Craft IMG_2106.JPG|AMV Michael is a small cargo ship with low space for containers IMG_2107.JPG|AMV Bauers, an agricultural transport IMG_2109.JPG|AMV Donald, the most stable and fastest transport IMG_2110.JPG|AMV Sandwich, a container ship IMG_2111.JPG|ACS Courtney, a cruise ship for IKN Sailors on leave IMG_2112.JPG|ARV Davenport, light counterpart to the Kobiashi Maru class, for at sea repairs IMG_2113.JPG|ATS Pratt, an oil tanker CENTIPEDE.jpg|An experimental vessel called a CENTIPEDE. First tests using low powered guns were successful. Type3.jpg|The Type 3 Land installation, a large cannon, able to destroy destroyers and light cruisers in only a few shots. Swords to plowshares.jpeg|A merchant conversion of a Challenger class battleship. IMG 1578.png|A large factory of large size, it can construct almost everything it service except flying ships, and produce large quantities of smaller products, such as jets and guns MK-1 production.jpeg|Operationally a next generation tank, the MK-1 Billy Goat class assault platform is a lumbering giant. Capable of transporting an entire platoon of IMG troops, this machine is designed to literally crush any opposition it can't gun down with its AK-130 RFG and 25cm guns. The first product of Colonel Veers' Project Tusk. MK-2 camel.jpeg|the MK-2 Camel class is a larger version of the MK-1, built with an improved anti vehicle armament. It also features a large troop carrying capacity, and can serve as a defensive shore battery if needed. War elephant.jpeg|The largest and most powerful assault platform is the MK-3 War Elephant, a massive lumbering giant that rivals battleships in terms of firepower. Armed with 53cn guns, SSN-12 missiles, AK-130 anti personnel guns, and various other guns, it can annihilate entire tank brigades on its own. This massive platform can also sink battleships, and kick tanks up to 30 meters with one of its giant legs. Due to the cost and complexity of these giants, they are limited in production rate in favor of smaller systems. AstroTurf.jpeg|The AIF AstroTurf is an unusual fortress to say the least. Basically just gun-spamming though. APB.jpeg|A large landing barge used for delivering Assault Platforms to the shore of an enemy. Capable of one Elephant, two Camels, or six MK-1 assault platforms. They can also be used in the deployment of conventional ground forces including tanks and infantry. Prospector.jpeg|The AIF Prospector is a large mining vessel based on the Endymion class battleship. 'Flying Ships/Aircraft' Imagebbuygbubhubb.jpg|AIF Phantom, as it names suggest it is a small ship, used for in hit and run tactics and blitz styled attacks Imagefcrcf.jpg|The AIF Assasin, smaller than the Gauntlet it's a strong and heavily armed ship for it's size, it provides support to the Gauntlet AIF Simulacrum.jpg|The Simulacrum-class is a medium aerospace warship, built in response to the attacks from the Atarashimono and Regia Marina. Imageswsss.jpg|AIF Fury is a Heavy Flying Ship, it is heavily armed with high amounts of toughness. Capable of destroying small fleets with just a few salvos. Hxdhshbxbhdxhbxdimage.jpg|The AIF Guardian is the second largest flying ship currently in the AIF, it is used in large battle fleets and is seldom seen alone without escorts. Cosmos.jpg|AIF Cosmos. By far the smallest flying ship in the AIF, it was designed for escort missions for small vessels. Imagemillenium.jpg|The AIF Millenium is one of the largest "vanilla" flying ships out there. This massive ship is capable of destroying fleets of ships in a single salvo. It boasts 115 40 cm Turrets and a top speed of 10 kph. B-55 Ultra Fortress.jpg|An early photo of the B-55 Ultra- Fortress. It is the ECD's primary strategic bomber. Designed by Fleet Admiral Preston J. Cole and constructed by Rear Admiral Rth1131999, it has six prop engines and a massive payload. imagewefivjiwefjvwiefjvwiefvjiwefvmiefwvji.jpg|A rather light flying ship built for AIF. Still spells doom for surface ships, though. IMG 1500.png|The B-55B Ultra-Fortress is an improved variant of the B-55. It has to variants, one a bomber, and the other replaces the bomb bay with a cargo hold to store troops, tanks, and other supplies. It also has a much better air defense system in comparision to the previous one. E-200-01.jpg|The E-200-01 class, an upgrade to the E-200 Prototype Captured by Arkady, as the captured ship was damaged beyond repaired so weapons were scrapped and put into this upgrade, with better radar, weapons, and armour. E-250.jpg|The E-250, carries many missiles, 2040 guns, and LAZORSSSSSSSS. Other than that, not much. Image (1).png|The Halcyon-class flying ship is the first space-faring vessel designed by the ECD. It carries a powerful Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, but it has weaknesses. The MAC is built into the ship, meaning the whole vessel has to turn in order to aim the weapon. For air defense, it mounts prototype 12.7cm point defense guns which fire high explosive shells to defend the ship from enemy aircraft. Up to 96 missiles can be launched from the ship, making it deadly when in numbers. During takeoff, it needs special boosters which help lift it into the air while the main engines kick in. It is a relatively cheap and quick vessel to construct, allowing it to be made in large numbers. They are commonly seen escorting E-200s and E-250s. Image (6).png|The Paris-class flying ship. Designed with the same prototype point defense guns as the Halcyon, it has a great air defense. The MAC on this ship is smaller, but it can fire three smaller ones in rapid succession. Like the Halcyon, it needs to turn the whole ship in order to aim the MAC. Unlike the halcyon, it has no need for boosters to help it take off. Imageyhrhjhfecjijgcbuitchiobgdbh.jpeg|Tba E-300.jpg|The E-300 is a smaller flying ship compared to the E-200, but it carries over 100 aircrafts in 2 hangers. Norway reinforcements.jpg|A flying ship rented from the Norwegian Navy. It carries many Fighter Jets and is armed with a few missiles and artillery pieces. Renamed E-350-N. E-50.jpg|The E-50 is a command ship, there is only one in service, due to it's size, and it has a small fighter wing. (I know it's the a store bought ship, but it was really awesome.) D-75.jpg|The D-75 is an small space capable arsenal ship. It is lightly armed with 9 51 cm guns, 12.7 cm secondaries, and some of the same type of guns mounted on the Zumwalt Class Destroyer. D-100 Assault Ship.jpg|The D-100 Assault Ship was designed to be a capital space ship. Easily produced, it was hoped to become the backbone of the AIF Flying Ships Wing. Image (8).png|The Marathon-class flying ship. It has two frigate-sized MACs, but they each can fire a burst of 3 before a 30min reload. The point defense guns are improved, placed in better positions, and a better engine provides a better speed then the Halcyon. Image (10).png|The GA-TL1 Longsword is the AIF's first space fighter. Given to them by the UAC, it carries six 50mm rotary cannons in the wings and two 120mm ventral cannons in the feusalage that can be lowered down and can swivel to an extent. Her main power comes from two fusion reactors that allow it to fly in space. Gauntlet.jpg|AIF Gauntlet, a 2800m long flying ship. Very powerful. E-205.jpg|The E-205 is Smaller than the E-200 and the E-300 but is easier to build. Originally only for use in UAC, But blueprints were also sent to AIF. UAC Antaresv2.jpeg|The Antares class aerospace frigate was designed by the UAC, but five were donated along with blueprints for more. They are small cheap vessels designed for the escort and anti fighter role, though they do posses the ability to inflict heavy damage on fairly large sized warships due to their double MAC guns. 30 minuet reload for the MAC guns. Icecream.jpg|AIF Justice is the predecessor of the Gauntlet. Armed with more weaponry, higher altitude, and longer length, the Justice is a perfect balance of firepower, size and height. Built in the wake of the Prometheus threats, the Justice, along with its planned siblings, shall defend the AIF from any threats it beholds. AIF Lovecraft.jpg|The XAW-1799 prototype aerospace warship, informally known as the AIF Lovecraft on account of its bizzare appearance, is the result of a mysterious malfunction with an experimental warp drive. Although it is not known how this is possible, following the warp drive test, the ship was found in its current state, all contact with the crew was lost, and the vessel itself, or something within it, appears to have attained sentience. Nonetheless, it does appear to follow the orders of any sufficiently high ranking AIF officer, and is currently the fleet's most powerful warship. Image (12).png|The Autumn's Leaf-class is an AIF variant of the UAC Autumn-clas. Unlike the UAC version, it has electronic warfare systems onboard. The main part of the systems is the antenna that sends the equipment. If it is knocked out, the electronic warfare systems will not be able to operate. Besides that, it is similar to the Halcyon-class, but with extra missiles, weapons, and point defense systems. Space Kageryū.jpg|Built by the Shipyard Force, the Space Kageryū is the first flying ship of the KISDF. Based off the Space Yamato, she bears reassemblence to the Kageryū during her refit, with only 3 main gun turrets, but better AAA defence. Imagevyugvyugyugvvgyuugyvvughvughvgyuygvuvyug.jpg|New flying ships, designed to counter most ships, the AIF Mile high is a new take on flying ships. Constellationv2.jpeg|Another design from the UAC, the Constellation class aerospace cruiser is armed with two MK-2 MAC guns as well as 46cm guns. An interesting feature of the class is an independent bridge deck, which can be jettisoned in emergencies. B-95A.jpeg|The B-95 Phoenix is a Mach 3 capable heavy bomber developed by the strategic aircraft branch of the IKN, built to replace the ECD's aged B-55. It can carry a bomb load to anywhere in the world, can supercruise at Mach 2 on its eight turbofan engines, and has a cruising altitude of 60,000 feet. It can reach Mach 1.2 at sea level, and has advanced avionics and radar providing it terrain following capabilities, though it had terrible characteristics when attempting evasive maneuvers. Can carry either nuclear or conventional weapons. Kc-15.jpeg|The KC-15 is the AIF's most capable airborne refueling tanker. Built to refuel the new supersonic aircraft fleet, it has a very wide flight envelope ranging from low speeds for the B-55, to near supersonic for the B-95. A modification of the airframe is being considered for use as an AWACS aircraft, and a strategic airlift transport. It uses the flying boom method of refueling, though it can also deploy a probe and drogue systems from the wings for naval aircraft. Hypersonic Jet FTW.png|the XF/LB-1000, it is a hypersonic light bomber/fighter, it can easily outmaneuver other fighters and outfly many missiles, but can't fire it's own missiles at air targets, but is capable of bombing targets. Guardian of Hope.jpeg|The Guardian of Hope is both Hodston's first flying ship design, and the first major flying ship commissioned since the reclamation of the Home Isles. 1.4million toughness, 64 MCM silos. Centurion A-70.jpg|The Centurion A-70 Class battleship is weaker compared to other ships, but could still pack a punch. every once in a while, a ship will be fitted with a prototype optical camo device. Details classified IMG 0848.png|Based on the battlecruiser Nagasaki, this ship is the largest and most powerful flying ship in the KISDF. Because of a wrong paintjob, it is nicknamed "Cross Colours" London.jpg|The London-class carrier is an easy to make AIF carrier, carrying about 100 GA-TL1 Longswords, or other aircraft in her three hanger bays, Her defenses include a number of MCMs, along with some air defense, 2040s, and 53cms Flying box.jpeg|Essentially a 3km long flying box, the Euclidian class superfreighter is a giant cargo vessel. Built to carry supplies and warships to Tenelapis, and bring goods produced back, it features basic maneuvering systems and no weapons or armor. Because it is so large, it can carry ships as large as the massive First Emperor class superwarship, or (for whatever reason) a Guardian of Hope class battleship. F-50 Lightning III.jpg|The F-50 Lightning III is the newest AIF aerospace fighter, designed to be able to combat in space and in the atmosphere. Unlike the longsword, it is much smaller, allowing it to be mounted on carriers and even some capital ships. Its primary armament includes two 40mm rotary cannons for close in combat. On the wings are multiple "Whisper" multi-purpose missiles, and two .50 BMG turrets. The aircraft is capable of VTOL, and a speed of Mach 2, with a maximum speed of Mach 2.2 if put to the max. AIF pinnacle.jpeg|The largest active warship in the AIF fleet, AIF Pinnacle of Light is a massive 3.5KM long flying superbattleship. Armed with a unique horizontal repeating MCM launcher (base mounted MCMs) and an advanced electronic warfare system mounted in the twin prongs forward. Historically, the only ship larger that has served in the AIF was the XAW-1799 Lovecraft, which has been MIA for some time. Four of the class are planned, and work on other ships are temporarily suspended at the main flying ship factory to rush production. 'Fleet / Ship formations' KISDF CHRISTMAS.jpg|Some KISDF ships build by the IKN at port after transfer. They are tasked with defence, convoy protection and multiple roles, including flagships for flotillas. Refit.jpg|After a short refit, the Kamiryū class battleship had their AAA defence increased. Theses are based off the famous Kongo class. More ships, I am so bored -- --.jpg|More Maru Y Battleship Class, Kamiryū Battleship Class, and Emden class destroyers of the KISDF. IKN fleet formation.jpeg|Two Iron Fist class battleships in company. IMG_0586.PNG|IKN Challenger sailing with a modified Dragonseye Canon in D.jpeg|Three Lord Pemberton class battleships in a battle line Farewell CV-6.PNG|After proud service in the ECD, the USS Enterprise (CV-6), shown here with the Alliance and Independence, was returned to the United States to become a proper memorial. 'Members' Active members These people are alive and well in RP. Some are more active than others. *'Fleet Admiral David Hodston (Captain rudder guy Kevin1):' Cofounder of the AIF, he specializes in heavy dreadnought battleships in level 6, along with battlecruisers of similar quality. Uses both vanilla and hansa 2.4. Secondary characters: Admiral Bradford Arents, a battlecruiser commander, and Captain Fredrick Jones, a tough, no nonsense submarine captain. *'Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood (USS Enterprise CVN-65): '''Specalizes in the design of most warships in modern design. He uses classic BSC and sometimes Hansa mod. *'Fleet Admiral Khoi Tran:' Cofounder of the AIF, he is a determind and mindful commander, who tries to avoid unnecessary fights if possible. He specializes in heavily armed cruiser sized ships with heavy AAA defence. He uses classic BSC. He wwas first thought to be dead after the AIF/PCF war. *'Fleet Admiral Mr. Nutt25': Acting as Fleet Admiral after Khoi's death. Specializing in building some of the AIF's largest and heaviset ships, Nutt is a seasoned Admiral and Designer. He has been commanding ships since the early days of the ISAF/UR war. *'Admiral Scoutwulf575: ' specializes in battlecruisers and battleships *'Admiral CelestialMaelstrom:' Specializess in building destroyers and modifying battleships. Currently uses English-Hansa version 2.5. *'Admiral Fenrir Reichenau (WolfgangBSC):' Formerly an aerospace warship supplier, he has ran out of resources to build massive flying ships. Reichenau provides heavy surface warships when needed. *'Admiral USS Zumwalt DDG-1000': builds destroyers, Carriers, and large battleships. *'Vice Admiral ej2333:' Builds many types of ships like submarines, cruisers, and destroyers. But he specializes in Fast Battleships and Heavy Battleships with good toughness, very good armament and fantastic speed(194.5 knots for ALL battleships). *'Rear Admiral DevinlV1:' Classic BSC user that builds reliable warships for open level. *'Rear Admiral Frider Flames (Rth1131999):' Specializes in very large warships using hansa, he obviously uses the hansa mod. *'Rear Admiral Owlfeathers0017: Specializes primarily in building cruisers, battlecruisers, submarines, and flying ships. Uses both vanilla BSC and the Hansa mod (version 2.4). *'''Admiral USS Zumwalt DDG-1000: builds destroyers, Carriers, and large battleships. *'Commodore Raymo111: '''Classic BSC user who can tune any ship's speed to at least 180 knots. Also specializes in superstructures and weaponry layout. *'Commodore KazutoHasegawa': Mostly builds vanilla ships. He focuses on building low to medium level ships to outnumber the enemy. *'Commodore Stuffn': Originally one of the first ISBA Members, he will risk his life and ship for the good people of the BSC world. He can usually be found messing with new designs in his dry dock. He is an expert swordsman who prefers to dual wield a katana with a wakizashi. *'Commodore Maceswinger': Former AFOH member and now a hansa-ship builder, he focuses on huge hard-to-kill ugly...but monsterous flying ships. *'Commodore Natroleon:' A Zanderian citizen which migrated to AIF lands. He decided to join the AIF after he bought a house and made alot of money. Now a Hansa JB user. He builds a wide range of ships. Usually bad at building aircraft carriers and big ships. *'Commodore Qapta1n:' Builds everything. Literally every ship imaginable in BSC. Some an eyesore to look at, some that make you wanna marry the ship. *'Commodore Sit kitty citty: Origanal BSC ship builder, battleship and carrier designer, copy making expert. *'''Commodore Admiral Phoenix: "Original", Vanilla User, and Destroyer Expert. *'Arkady Kovochuck:' Ex-AEON, left after the fall of AEON, builds mainly flying ships, but does build surface ships. *'Commodore Anthony Remner (Harmonmj13): '''Ex-US Navy, served onboard the battleship ''Texas during WWII and died during the D-Day invasion. Although he is a clone, he remembers everything that happened on the battleship. Now serves in the ECD onboard the rebuilt USS Enterprise CV-6 and builds battleships, destroyers, cruisers, carriers and submarines. *'Commodore Kevin' * Commodore David Langly (Captain Boony Hat): A ex U.S Navy fighter pilot who was on the Enterprise when it came across the AIF. He specilize in fighter planes and wishes to aid the UAC fighter corps while remaining in the AIF. *'Agent Kage:' Nobody knows who he is and where he came from. He has no rank, but takes his own initiative. He is a 'student' of Khoi Tran, and continues controlling the KISDF in his place, but he has a secret identity only a handful of scientists know... Gone characters These people are either dead or missing * 'News and Events' July 7 2014, The AIF is officially chartered. Role Play as of yet was minimal as a nuclear winter was in force. July 29, 2014, The AFOH is attacked by the Dragonfire Privateering League, but is sucessfully repelled after the DPL calls a ceasefire. The AIF had joined the war just as the ceasefire took effect. July 31, 2014, The AIF Home Islands are attacked by the Atarishimono Navy and Regia Marina. Despite them retreating, the ECD Home Fleet and IKN navy were decimated by their superior technology. A 14 ship fleet reduced a 200 ship fleet to less then 50 ships. This battle also showed the first engagement with nuclear weapons after the winter. Sunken ships are currently being raised and repaired. August 1, 2014, The AIF took full command of the ISBA, renaming it the AIFTD. Around this time the AIF is classified as a major naval power, comparable in strength to a toned-down AFOH. August 2-3, 2014, The Combined German Forces are betrayed by the Regia Marina right after a near change of governments occur and the AIF's departure from occupation. Many ships are destroyed and damaged including the massive flying ship Gauntlet during a battle and a massive storm after. This may cause a possible war between the CGF and Regia Marina. August 4, 2014, A convoy of five flying ships including one massive flying ship from the newley discovered AEON threatened the AIF. However after negotiations the AEON called of the attack, leaving the territory with no damage done whatsoever. August 4- , 2014, After the recent fall of the CGF, the Regia Marina and the AIF are currently on the verge of war. Cause is unknown, but both sides are mobolizing their forces and preparing for the enemy to attack. Hopefully then crisis can be avoided. August 4, 2014, The AIF begins Operation Crossroad. The goal is to set up a permanent, self-sustaining colony in Panama and assume control over it. This will allow a income of money, as well as total control over one of the most important gateways between the Atlantic and Pacific. August 4,-5, 2014, After an invasion scare in Italy, the Regia Marina mobilized its entire navy to confront the AIF. Having intercepted news of this at a listening post, the AIF mobilized to confront this fleet outside the Gibraltar Straight. Thankfully last minute negotiations averted the conflict before shots were fired, and the AIF has signed a non aggression pact with Italy. Auguts 5-6, 2014, The Russian Navy decides to do a final assault on Israel. With the AIF coming in to assisst DPL and AF ships, the Gauntlet was at first belived lost. However rescue crews sent to find survivors found Gauntlet in repairable condition, and she limped across the Atlantic with the shatterd IKN to Panama Colony. A ceasefire then was enacted midway through the battle. August 6, 2014, After a radar malfunction, the DPL attempts a suprise attack to eliminate a recenlty court martialed commodore of the AIF, while the ECD Home Fleet repels the enemy, the commodore is seeing medical treatment. August 7, 2014, At the Panama Colony, the AEON Navy returned to eliminate a specific target with over 100 ships. Thanks to Fleet Admiral Hodston's negotiations, there was no battle. August 8, 2014, The Office of Naval Intelligence is formed. August 9, 2014, The Office of Naval Intelligence conducts a test in AF waters to see how gathering information works out. The test is both a sucess and failure. Despite gathering the information and sending it back to AIF, a small radio ship spotted the battle group. They were forced to retreat and are planning to do their next test soon. August 9, 2014, Non-aggression pact with the AF: Armada of Freedom is changed to a full alliance. August 10, 2014, Fleet Admiral Preston J. Cole dissapears during a hurricane while on a trip to Panama. He is later found alive. August 10-11, 2014, The AEON Navy attacks the new ally of the AIF, the Armada of Freedom. In response to their assauts, the AIF sent multiple aircraft and ships including the flying ship XAW-1799. The AEON Navy then retaliated by sending half of their fleet to the AIF Home Islands, attacking a port. The AIFPD, IKN, and ECD drive them off, but XAW-1799 is damaged. August 12, 2014, A massive ship attacks the AIF. After hours of fighting and the near destruction of the Home Fleet, the leader of HYDRAXIS, Darksire arrives. With the help of the ECMC and IKN, he was able to shut down the ship and fly it back to HYDRAXIS waters. August 18, 2014, The AIF declares war on AEON. To avenge the AIF troops killed by the ruthless enemy, they send a massive air assault to free New Belkan and eliminate three super weapons. This results in a victory and the liberation of New Belkan. The super weapons are currently under occupation of the AIF. August 22, 2014, A group of pirates and the ECD's old enemy, the Aires, attack a wounded IKN battlecruiser. After many hours of engagement, the enemies are pushed back and the captured ships are return to AIF waters. August 27, 2014, Earth is assaulted by the Prometheus Corporation. During the battle, with the help of the Delusion and HYDRAXIS, the small AIF space fleet held off the attack force, but half of them entire AIF surface fleet was destroyed, along with a large amount of ahips in orbit. XAW-1799 was damaged during the fight. August 29, 2014, The Prometheus Corporation leaves Earth to fight the EAF, resulting in a victory for the Earth Forces. Afterwards, Preston J. Cole departed the AIF to form a new navy. His second in command, Terrence Hood replaces him as Fleet Admiral. September 1, 2014, After a commodore comducted an attack that was not ordered, Prometheus Corporation returns and destroys the AIF Home Islands. Becuase of this, all AIF forces fall back to the ISBA islands while reconstrction teams work on the Home Islands while the commodore is arrested and court martialed. September 2, 2014, The reconstruction of the home islands begin with aid from the Dragonfire Privateering League and the Mexican Navy. September 14, 2014, The Regia Marina comes to attack AIF in full strength, after an attack by Prometheus 'weakened' them. Then Prometheus joined in against the AIF. But against the odds, the AIF and her ally, the UAC, managed to not only forced Prometheus to redraw, but also decimate the Regia Marina. It was then found that their old leader, Darin Fritz, was forced to fight against his will, and that the murder thing was just an excuses that the Regia Marina used to attack the AIF, which failed badly. During the engagement, Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood was severely wounded and his crew made the vessel jump to Ceres to get proper medical treatment. He is currently recovering, but can send orders. September 20-22, 2014, The AIF makes theyre last stand. After relentless attacks by Prometheus, their former ally, the DPL, and the sentinent HYDRAXIS ship Delusion attack with PCV, destroy the AIF while the survivors flee to AFOH, UAC, or other locations. September 23-24, 2014, The Remains of the AIF fleet meet up with the ANF, AF, UAC, and other naval forces to rebuild the nation. October 2, 2014, 25% of the island have been claimed, rebuilding the AIF Capital and Arcadia are in progress. November 10, 2014 - USS Enterprise, the famous ship from World War II, was commissioned after being rebuilt for three months. She is acting as an escort carrier for the ECD and Commodore Remner's flagship until a new class can replace the Big E. Remner plans to sell the ship to the United States as a museum when decommissioned. December 12, 2014 - The AIF deploys it's first radar proof cloaking device on the Guardian of Hope class battleships. Research is ongoing to improve this technology, and it is recommended that all AIF flying ships be retrofitted with these new cloaking devices. Febuary 5th, 2015 - Commodore Vladimir Kazakov is returned to rank after arriving home last morning. He dissaeared when IKN Devastator capsized during the war with Prometheus Corp. Category:Navies and Fleets Category:World Superpower Category:SSA Members